17/87
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 87-إِلاَّ رَحْمَةً مِّن رَّبِّكَ إِنَّ فَضْلَهُ كَانَ عَلَيْكَ كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 87-İllâ rahmeten min rabbik(rabbike), inne fadlehu kâne aleyke kebîrâ(kebîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. illâ : ancak, sadece * 2. rahmeten : bir rahmet * 3. min rabbi-ke : senin Rabbinden * 4. inne : muhakkak * 5. fadle-hu : onun fazlı * 6. kâne : oldu * 7.aleyke : senin üzerinde * 8. kebîren : büyük Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 87-Ancak Rabbinin rahmeti onu korumuştur; gerçekten de onun lütfü, ihsânı pek büyüktür sana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 87-(Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka (sı değildir). Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür. Ahmet Varol Meali * 87-Ancak (onu bırakması) Rabbinin bir rahmetidir. Şüphesiz O'nun senin üzerindeki lütfu büyüktür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 87-Bunu yapmayışı ancak Rabbinin sana merhamet etmesindendir. Çünkü O'nun sana olan nimeti büyüktür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 87-Ancak Rabbin’den bir rahmet olarak böyle yapmadık. Çünkü O’nun sana olan lütfu büyüktür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 87-Ancak Rabbinin rahmeti (sayesinde Kur'an bâki kalmıştır). Çünkü O'nun sana lütufkârlığı çok büyüktür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 87-Ancak Rabbinin rahmeti var... O'nun sana olan nimeti büyüktür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 87-Ancak Rabbinden bir rahmet olarak (vahyettiklerini ortadan kaldırma işini) yapmadık. Gerçekten O'nun sana olan lütfü çok büyüktür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 87-Ancak rabbından bir rahmet başka, hakıkat senin üzerinde onun fazlı pek büyük bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 87-Ancak Rabbinden bir rahmettir ki, (O vahyetiğini gidermiyor) şüphe yok ki, O'nun inâyeti senin üzerinde pek büyüktür. Muhammed Esed * 87-(Böyle bir şey olmuyorsa bu) yalnızca Rabbinden bir rahmet nedeniyledir: gerçekten de O'nun senin üzerindeki lütfu çok büyüktür! Suat Yıldırım * 87-Ama böyle yapmayıp Kur’ân âyetlerini muhafaza etmesi, sırf Rabbinin ihsanının sonucudur. Gerçekten O’nun sana olan lütfu pek büyüktür. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 87-Ancak Rabbin sana acıyarak âyetlerini geri almamaktadır. Çünkü O'nun sana olan lutfu cidden büyüktür. Şaban Piriş Meali * 87-Ancak, Rabbinden bir rahmettir. Onun üzerindeki ikramı çok büyüktür. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 87-Sana vahyettiklerimiz ancak Rabbinden bir rahmet ile korunur. Gerçekten de senin üzerinde Onun pek büyük lütfu vardır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 87-Ancak, Rabbinden bir rahmet müstesna. Kuşkusuz, O'nun sana lütfu pek büyüktür. Yusuf Ali (English) * 87- Except for Mercy from thy Lord:(2287) for his bounty is to thee (indeed) great. M. Pickthall (English) * 87- (It is naught) save mercy from thy Lord. Lo! His kindness unto thee was ever great. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 87- Fakat Rabbinden bir rahmet olarak (biz bunu yapmadık). Gerçekten O'nun senin üzerindeki lütfu çok büyüktür. 87- Ancak Rabbinden bir rahmet olursa başka. Her zaman yalnız ona dayanabilirsin ve işte ona vahyettiğimiz gibi onu koruyan ve sürekli kılan da O'dur. Rabbinin sana özel izafeti ile nimet vermesi ve ihsanı ve bu yüzden âlemlere yaymak istediği geniş rahmetidir. Gerçekten Rabbinin sana olan fazileti, ihsanı ve lütfu çok büyüktür. Diğerlerine benzetme kabul etmeyecek derecede büyüktür. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *87. bir şey olmuyorsa bu yalnızca Rabbinden bir rahmet nedeniyledir: gerçekten de O'nun senin üzerindeki lütfu çok büyüktür! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *87. Ancak Rabbinden bir rahmettir ki, -o vahy ettiğini gidermiyor- şüphe yok ki, onun lütfü senin üzerinde pek büyüktür. 87. (Ancak Rabbinden bir rahmetir ki) o Kur'an'ı Kerim, nazil olduğu günden beri olduğu gibi aynen korunmuştur, o kutsî kitap, kıyamete kadar da korunacaktır. (Şüphe yok ki, onun yardımı) o Yüce Yaratıcının lûtf ve ihsanı, ey Yüce Peygamber!, (senin üzerinde pek büyüktür) onun içindir ki, Kur'an'ı Kerim'i de baki kılmaktadır. Sana bir nice ilimleri ve hakikatleri öğretmektedir, seni kâinatın efendisi kılarak seninle peygamberlik silsilesine son vermiştir ve sana övülmüş makamı ihsan buyurmuştur. Ve ruh hakkında ve diğer meseleler hakkında verilecek cevapları da sana lütfen bildirmiştir. § Ruhun mahiyetini tamamen bilmek Cenab'ı Hak'ka mahsustur. Fakat ona dair bazı bilgilere sahib olmak, İnsanlık için de mümkündür. İşte âyeti kerime de insanların ilminin azlığını bildirmekle buna işaret buyurmaktadır. Bu hususa dair şu mütalâayı da kaydedelim: (1) "Ruh, Rabbin ermindendir" buyuruluyor. Bunun mânası, Ruh, Allah'ın emrinden ibarettir, demek değildir. Çünkü ilâhî emir başka, o emir ile meydana gelen şey de başkadır. Ruh, mahluktur, Allah'ın emri ise kendi zâtıyla kaim olduğundan mahlûk olmakla nitelenmiş değildir. Tefsiri kebirde deniliyor ki: Emr lâfzı, bazen fiil mânâsına gelir. "Ruh, Rabbimin ermindendir" demek, Rabbin fiilinden demektir. Bu, müşriklerin ruh, ezelî midir sonradan mıdır diye vuku bulan suallerine bir cevap teşkil ediyor. Buyurulmuş oluyor ki: Ruh sonradan yaratılmıştır. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ'nın f-iiliyle, icadiyle meydana gelmiştir. Binaenaleyh ruhlar, birer mahluktur. Hâşâ ezelî ve Cenab-ı Hak'tan bir parça değildirler. Belki ilâhî kudret ile meydana gelmiş alemlerden bir parçadırlar. (2) Akaidi nesefiyye haşiyesinde de deniliyor ki: Allah Teâlâ'dan başka olan aynı cins varlıklardan her guruba "âlem" denilir. Tabiat âlemi, nefs âlemi, akl âlemi, İnsanlık âlemi gibi. Binaenaleyh ruhlar da bir âlem demek olduğundan ya cisimdirler veya cevherdirler veya arazdırlar. Ruhlar bizzat mevcut bir varlığa sahip bulunduklarından onlara araz denilemez. 0 halde ruhlar ya cisimdirler veya cevherdirler, bu iki durumdan uzak olamazlar. Fakat biz bunlardan birini kesin olarak tayin edemeyiz. (3) Ruhlar, âlemden birer parça olduğundan yaratılmış şeylerden sayılır, bu açıdan insanlarca mümkün mertebe bilinmektedir. Nitekim kelâm ilminde: "eşyanın hakikatları sabit, onları bilmek ise gerçekleşmektedir" denilmiştir. Bununla beraber ruhun hakikatini, mahiyetini hakkıyla bilmek insanlık için mümkün değildir. Bunu yalnız Cenab'ı Hak bilir, insanların bilgileri ise sınırlıdır ve bu husûsda kesin değildir. (4) Tefsiri kebirde ve diğer bir kısım tefsirlerde deniliyor ki: Ruhlar, nuranî, semavî, cevherî latîf, güneş ışığı gibi yaratılmış, dağılmayı kabul etmez cisimlerden ibarettir. Ruhlar, değişmeyi, ayrışmayı kabul etmez. Diğer bir kısım zatlara göre de ruhlar, cisim nevinden olmayan birer cevherdir. Ancak onlar birer kutsî mücerret cevherdir. Bir çok arif, keşf ve müşahede sahibi bu kanaatte bulunmuşlardır. Bununla beraber eğer ruhun bilinmesi asla mümkün olmasa idi ümmet içinde birçok büyük âlim, ruh hakkında birçok açıklamada bulunmazlardır. Ruh bilimi psikoloji adıyla bir İlim yazılmış olmazdı. (5) Ruhların mücerret birer cevher olmaları mümkündür. Bilinmektedir ki, cevherden maksat, bölünmesi mümkün olmayan, "öz" dür ki, ona "bölünmeyen parça" da denir. Cevherlerin bir kısmı, mütehayyizdir, (yer işgal eder), bir kısmı da gayrı mütehayyizdir, yani: Bir mevki tutup işğâl etmiş bulunmaz. Ruhun bir mütehayyiz cevher olduğu ise bâtıldır. 0 halde onun gayrı mütehayyiz bir cevher olması ortaya çıkmış olur. Bedenden ayrıldıktan sonra yine varlığı korunacaktır. Fahri Razî gibi büyük bir din âlimi bunu kabul etmektedir. (6). Buharii şerif sarihlerinden açıklayıcılarından "Zebidi" merhum diyor ki: İnsan nefsi hakkında bir çok görüş vardır. Bu görüşlerden doğruya yakın olan, tahkik ehli âlimlerin söyledikleri gibi nefislerin soyut varlıklardan veyahut kelâmcıların çoğunluğunun dediği gibi bedenlere geçen birer lâtif cisim olmalarıdır, İmamı Matüridî, İmamı Cazâlî, Imamül Haremeyn, Razî, Ragıb-i Isfehanî gibi âlimler ise soyut varlıkların mevcut olduğuna inanmaktadırlar. Ruhların birer nuranî ve yüce cisim olup, cisimlere geçmiş olduğunu da "Ibni Kayyum" "elruh" adındaki kitabında yüzbeş kadar aklî ve naklî deliller ile isbata çalışmıştır. Bugün elektrik cereyanları, sesleri nakleden radyolar, sesleri kaydeden bir kısım demir parçalan soyut varlıkların mevcudiyetine birer örnek mahiyetinde bulunmaktadırlar. (7) "Keşşâfü istilâhatilfünun" da yazılı olduğu üzere nefs ile ruh, hakkında ihtilâf vardır. Bir görüşe göre bunlar aynı şeyden ibarettir. Muteber olan görüşte budur. Diğer bir görüşe göre de bunlar başka başkadırlar. Bunlara göre nefs, latîf bir cisimdir, karanlık bir varlıktır, bedenin hücrelerinde yayılmıştır. Diğer bir görüşe göre de nefs, bir yoğun cisimdir. Ruh ise manevî bir nurdur, nefs için bir âlettir, bedende hayatın durması, ruhun nefiste durmasına bağlıdır. Ruh bir mânadır ki, ceset onunla hayata ermiş olur. Akl ise ruhta bulunan nuranî bir cevherdir. (S) Ibni Kemâl merhum, "Risâili Ibni Kemâl" adlı eserinin dokuzuncu risalesinde ruhun latif bir cisim olduğunu ehli sünnetin görüşü olarak açıklamşıtır. Ezher üniversitesi âlimlerinden Muhammed Mahlûf da "Elmetalibül kuddusiyye fi ahkâmir ruhi ve asarihil kevnîyye" isimli eserinde diyor ki: Ruh, bir ruhanî cevherdir, bedenin dışındadır veya bedene geçmiştir, bizzat diğer cisimlere muhaliftir. Ruhun mânâsında âlimlerin ihtilâfı vardır. Filesoflara ve müslümanların âlimlerinden İmamı Cazaliye, Rağibi Isfihanîye ve Sofiyeden bir cemaate göre ruh, cisim ve araz değildir, belki soyut bir cevherdir, kendi kendine kaimdir, insan bedeniyle bir nevi ilgisi vardır, beden ruhun ilgisine uygun bulundukça bu ilgi bedenden kesilmez. Şerhi mevakıfta ise ruhun, insan ruhunun soyut halde olmasına inananlar da, bunu inkâr edenlerde gösterilmiştir. Ruhun, kelâmcıların çoğunluğuna göre hususî bir heykelden ibaret olduğu da kaydedilmiştir. (9) Ruhların soyut varlıklardan olmaları, ezelî olmalarını gerektirmez. Bir kısım filozoflar soyut varlıkların ezelî olduğunu kabul etmiş olabilirler. Fakat biz müslümanlar Allah Teâlâ'dan başka ezelî varlık bulunmadığına kesin olarak inanmaktayız. Ruhlar, ezelî olmadıkları halde soyut varlıklardan olabilirler, kâinatın yaratıcısı soyut varlık denilen şeyleri ezelî olmamak üzere yaratmaya kadirdir inanıyoruz. Binaenaleyh ruhların soyut varlıklardan olduğuna inanmakta dînen bir sakınca yoktur. Nitekim birçok mütefekkir İslâm âlimleri bunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat buna inanmakla ruhun bütün mahiyetini bildiklerini elbette ki iddia etmiş değildirler. (10) Ruhların cesetlerden bir müddet evvel yaratılmış olmaları kabul edilmektedir. Buna dair Kur'an-ı Kerim'de ve hadisi şeriflerde işaretler vardır. Bu yaratılış ta Allah'ın kudreti ile mümkündür, bunu imkânsız görmeye lüzum yoktur. Melekler de birer kutsal ruhtur, insanlardan evvel yaratılmışlardır. Bununla beraber onlar da yine sonradan yaratılmıştır, hiç birisi ezelî değildir Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?. (Araf, 6/172.) Emrinin ruhlara yönelik olduğu da bir çok müfessirlerce kabul edilmektedir. Kısacası bir hadisi şerifte "Allah Teâlâ'nın ruhları cesetlerden iki bin sene evvel yaratmış olduğu" bildirilmiştir. Bu hadisi şerifi, İmamı Buhari ile İmamı Müslim, Hazreti Âişe valdemizden vasıta ile nakletmiş ve bu bununla ruhların bedenlerden önce yaratlımış olduğuna delil getirilmiştir. Diğer bir hadisi şerifte de "Ben Peygamberlerin yaratılış itibariyle evveliyim" buyurulmuştur. Bu da Peygamberimizin mübarek ruhunun diğer ruhlardan evvel yaratılmış olduğunu göstermektedir. Çünkü mübarek bedenlerinin diğer bütün Peygamberlerden sonra yaratılmış olduğu bilinmektedir, İlâhî ilmin bütün mahlukata teallûku ise ezelîdir, Allah'ın ilminde gecikme ve öne geçme olamaz. Binaenaleyh bu öncelikten maksat, ruhen yaradılış itibariyle olan bir öncelikten ibarettir. Velhâsıl: Ruhların cesetlerden önce yaratılmış olduğuna hemen hemen bütün din âlimleri inanmaktadırlar. "Ibni Hazm" bu hususta icmanın mevcut olduğunu da zikretmiştir. Fakat ruhların böyle önce yaratılışı, onların ezelî olmalarını gerektirmez. Ruhların ezelî olduğuna inanan bir müslüman yoktur. (11). Ruhülbeyan tefsirinde denildiği gibi ruhların beş durumu vardır. Birinci durum: Yokluktur. İnsanın üzerinden uzun bi nce yaratıldı) kutsî hadisi bunu göstermektedir. Üçüncü durum: Ruhların cesetlere girmesidir ^J Ona ruhumdan üfflediğim zaman... .iHicr, 15/29) âyeti kerimesi bunu ifade eder. Dördüncü durum: Ruhların cesetlerden ayrılmasıdır. Her canlı ölümü tadaı (Enbiyâ, 21/35) âyeti celilesi bunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Beşinci durum da: Ruhların tekrar cesetlere iade edilmesidir. Biz onu şimdi ilk haline sokacağız (Tâhâ, 20/21) âyeti kerimesi de bunu haber vermektedir. Bununla beraber ruhların mahiyetini vasıflarını her yönüyle bilmek insanlar için nasip olmadığından biz bu hususu Allah'ın ilmine havale ederiz, İşte mucize Kur'an'da bizlere bunu tenbih buyurmaktadır.